


Birds for Brains

by CaptainRivaini



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gen, Rival Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRivaini/pseuds/CaptainRivaini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela was going to strangle Hawke, and dump her body into the nearest ocean if she didn't stop making so much bloody noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds for Brains

Isabela was going to strangle Hawke.

It was 4am in the morning, her back was aching on this ridiculously ratty sofa and all the lights are now on in the living room just because Hawke got a call from Merrill that two cats are stuck in a tree and she cannot for the life of her think on how to get them down without startling them.

Isabela would have volunteered to help too, but after coming home from a ‘girl’s-night-in-surprise-not-really-we’re-going-shopping-for-expensive-furniture’ with Aveline, she truly was not feeling up for the task.

Hawke had been sprawled all over their bed, looking as angelic as ever. Which was not at all, more than likely the other woman had waited up for her, had gotten tired of doing so and in a moment of spite had decided to lie in the middle of the damned thing.

"Bird for brains," Isabela had muttered, too exhausted to try and move Hawke off the bed when there was a perfectly good (in spite of the rattiness) sofa with her name on it.

Until what felt like 10 minutes later Hawke had switched the lights on and was rushing around their living room like mad, looking for her keys that Isabela had placed in her pocket because she had found them under the cushion where she had been resting her head on.

Hawke has a cute butt, even if they were in sweatpants.

”Looking for these, birdy?” 

Hawke turned around from where she had been checking the table, snatching the keys from Isabela and tugging her beanie over her head to secure it tightly, necessary really considering the snow and rain Hawke would be going out in and if Isabela had any chance of changing Hawke’s mind she would have.

But nothing would convince Hawke out of helping anyone in need, it was such a curse at times.

"Hawke it’s 4am," she murmured, turning over to dig her face into the red cushion and groaning loudly when she felt Hawke place her bag (which she was looking through!) on Isabela’s bag as she searched through it, "Andraste’s bollocks Hawke, really?! We have a table!"

Hawke snorted, bringing the flash-light from her bag up to her face to examine the plastic there, “Merrill needs me to save two cats, I was hoping waking you up would be a good chance of you coming along with me considering you walked in here at Maker knows what time.”

Isabela grunted. She did feel a bit iffy about letting Hawke go help Merrill on her own, but there was also the fact that Merrill herself was on her own and- Bloody fucking waffles she really hated Aveline for urging her to come back to her house to help rearrange furniture, she really bloody hates her for it right now because she’s so tired.

Merrill can look after herself, it’s the other people who’s got to watch out in case Merrill accidentally sets them on fire - that was blood mages for you though, always setting you on fire.

Not that Hawke was an example or anything.

"It’s cold outside, Hawke," Isabela murmured after a moment or two, trying to ignore the smirk that came on Hawke’s face as she pulled on her woolly jacket and zipped it up to her chin that said her lover was amused at the concern she had tried to hide behind such a simple statement.

Hawke flicked her on her nose sharply as she passed, making Isabela’s head jolt up to glare at the retreating woman who was moving to switch off the lights in their flat, “how you survived to adulthood Hawke is a question needs answering, you-“

Hawke threw her coat at her as if that was the answer Isabela had been looking for, and well perhaps unless she wanted to argue she did have to say that Hawke did have a point.

Isabela muttered angrily to herself, sitting up from where she had been lying down on the sofa to look over at the sight of Hawke lacing up her boots, feet pressed on top of the small coffee table to help her balance. It was almost as if Hawke wouldn’t scold herself the next morning, or forget that she had been the one to muddy the table in the first place, not Isabela.

"Coming?" Hawke asked over her shoulder, smiling in a way that made Isabela roll her eyes even as she leaned over to grab at the boots she had dropped at the end of the sofa.

"I really hate you Hawke."

In response Hawke pressed a kiss to Isabela’s cheek, a hand coming to squeeze at her waist, “I really appreciate that, Isabela.”

Isabela couldn’t help the lop-sided grin spreading on her face as she shrugged into her jacket even if she tried: bloody Hawke, when would she ever listen to reason?

"Come on, let’s go!"


End file.
